Turning The Paige To 22
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Despite losing her Divas Championship at Summerslam, AJ Lee doesn't mind. Because for the person who won it, it's her birthday: Paige. AJ seeks to make this a night Paige will always remember. On this night, championships are secondary. All that matters to AJ is making sure that Paige's 22nd birthday is the greatest night of her life. AJ/Paige! PaigeLee! Happy Birthday Paige!


_A/N: Hey guys, hope you're enjoying your Tuesday evening. In honor of the new Divas Champion Paige and her 22nd birthday this past Sunday at SummerSlam, I've decided to gift both you guys and the birthday girl herself with this special one-shot! Hope y'all like it!_

Paige had just been celebrating in the ring with the happiest birthday present she could ever have, the Divas Championship. She held it close to her chest before raising it high in victory as her theme played loud and clear. "And the winner of the match and **NEW** WWE Divas Champion! **PAIGE!**" Justin Roberts declared.

Despite her loss, AJ couldnt help but smile and hug her dear friend. "Congratulations..you've earned it."

"Thank you AJ. You gave me a great match." Paige smiled as she returned the hug to her friend.

AJ giggled softly, pecking her softly on the cheek as she skipped out of the ring, clearly having something planned for the birthday girl.

Paige raised the championship high with pride as the fans cheered for her, all while watching AJ skip up the ramp.

AJ blew her a kiss, smirking.

Paige smirked back. "I'll see you later sweetie, love you!" she yelled out in adoration to the lovely Black Widow

AJ giggled, skipping to the back.

Paige left the ring as well, skipping around the ring one time before heading up the ramp with a smile on her face.

AJ had hurried back to her locker room, giggling.

Paige skipped up backstage clutching her Divas Championship close all the while and while she did so as some of the other face divas congratulated her.

"Congratulations Paige, happy birthday girl!" Naomi smiled.

"Thanks so much!" Paige smiled back. She turned twenty-two years young tonight and the whole world got to see her win the Divas title back on her birthday.

"AJ is such a good sport pulling strings to get you the title. You must love her." Layla teased playfully.

"Hey I'm the champion again, in the biggest event of the summer, on my birthday too. That's all that really matters, sunshine." Paige grinned at her fellow British-born diva

Layla hugged her fellow Brit. "Go on champ, go celebrate."

"I will, see you girls tomorrow." Paige smiled before skipping down the hallway in direction of her locker room.

AJ peeked out of her locker room. "Hey Paige, over here!"

Paige then stopped and saw AJ peeking out of her own locker room door. Curious, she skipped over to her to see what's up. "Hey AJ."

"Come on in birthday girl." AJ giggled innocently.

Paige smiled at AJ before stepping inside her locker room.

AJ skipped in, before turning the light on.. "**SURPRISE!**"

"Oh my god you have presents for me?!" Paige asked in pure surprise

"Not just that. Boss Lady and I pitched in to get you something special from Cold Stone sweetie. It's in my mini-fridge." AJ beamed.

Paige quickly walked over to the mini-fridge, opened it up, and saw that AJ had a chocolate ice-cream cake for her. "AJ that cake looks delicious, thank you so much!" She squealed happily.

"Anything for you Paige.." AJ replied shyly, obvious devotion and love in her voice, but she was too shy to say it.

That was when Paige wasted no time walking towards AJ and hugged her tightly. "You turned my good night into a great one. This means so much to me."

AJ smiled within the hug. "Anything for the birthday girl." She cooed softly.

"Anything?" Paige asked innocently, slightly blushing while she did so.

"Yes, my sweet little crumpet. Anything." AJ purred.

"Then...kiss me." Paige softly requested.

"K...Kiss? Paige, what are you saying?" AJ asked innocently.

"That I...want to be your girlfriend." Paige uttered out.

"Your really in love with me aren't you Paige?" AJ cooed.

"I am," Paige smiled at her, "I truly am."

AJ kissed her passionately.

Paige returned the passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around AJ to hold her close.

AJ moaned softly in pleasure, nuzzling affectionately with the birthday girl and new champion.

Paige smiled as she broke the kiss so she could just savor the moment with her best friend and new girlfriend. This was the best birthday she's ever had.

"Go on baby, open your presents." AJ purred.

Paige did just that and quickly moved over to her presents and opened the first one. It was a small but long box with held a present wrapped just for her and when she opened it up she lit up with joy. "That's the Buffy The Vampire Slayer box set! I've been looking for that for months!" She squealed joyfully.

"Yeah I thought you liked Buffy sweetie." AJ cooed.

"You thought right." Paige smiled. "Thank you baby!" She exclaimed as she eyed her second present package.

AJ smiled, blowing a kiss.

Paige wasted no time opening her second present box and it held a box set of video games she played since she came to America. "Oh my god baby you got the Assassins Creed box set for me?!" She screamed joyfully.

"I sure did. I'm more of a Mortal Kombat girl myself." AJ giggled.

"I've always loved a good RPG game and Assassins Creed has always been a fave of mine." Paige beamed before moving to AJ and hugging her tight. "Thank you for the amazing gifts baby." She cooed happily.

"There's more baby. Look closer." AJ giggled.

Paige moved over to her third gift which was wrapped up. It was flat and folded up just right in it's wrapping paper and Paige eagerly unwrapped it. It had a new shirt with a creative design. Black, purple, and silver with a unicorn design on the front and back with rhinestones and Paige couldn't help but smile. "Okay I've never been big on clothes but this is an awesome looking shirt." She giggled happily.

"Katie and I designed it. But there's one more gift, and it's the absolute best one." AJ grinned with pride.

Paige then noticed the smallest present package. It was small and long which caught the British-born diva's eye as this wasn't like any gift she had thus far. She opened it up and pulled out a dark purple case before opening it up and seeing a spiderweb locket. With happiness and curiousity Paige opened it up and saw a picture of AJ's beautiful face inside. "AJ...this locket is beautiful." She murmured happily.

AJ smiled, reading the inscription on the left side. "My darling Paige, you will never know how much my heart burns for you. You are my life, my everything, my soulmate. Happy Birthday, my sweet love. Love your Black Widow, AJ."

"It's beautiful...You must've been waiting all of this time to give it to me." Paige said as she just gazed at the inscription, reading it all.

"Yes my love..its all for you." AJ cooed.

Paige looked at AJ with a smile on her face and starry eyes. "All of these gifts...all of them are amazing baby. Thank you so much."

AJ hugged her tight, beaming. "You don't have to thank me angel."

Paige couldn't help herself. She kissed AJ deeply, the perfect thank you she could give her girlfriend after all of the great gifts.

"Now then baby, I know just how to make your birthday perfect.." AJ cooed within the kiss.

"Oh, how are you going to do that." Paige purred.

"Enjoy your ice cream cake..then we enjoy each others bodies."

"Mmm then I'm gonna taste the ice cream now so I can taste _you_ later." Paige purred before letting AJ go so she could get to the mini-fridge

"So am I.." AJ giggled.

And that was just what they did. The two lovely ladies grabbed the ice cream cake, spoons and all, and ate the sweet treat right in their locker room and once they were done they took turns tasting the ultimate sweet treat, each other. Anybody who walked by their locker room could hear the faint yet true sound of pleasureable moans and groans along with the occasional dirty word from the sweet love they were making as both girls put their tongues to good use, licking every peak and valley on their bodies and kissing each other with passion right on AJ's locker room floor. After bringing each other to their individual sexual peaks they took a shower, enjoyed the rest of SummerSlam together before leaving the arena as lovers since they had to leave early to go to Las Vegas for Raw. This was the best birthday the 22 year old Paige could ever hope for but it wasn't because of the gifts but because she spent it with AJ Lee, her real-life girlfriend and her real-life lover...

The End!


End file.
